


The End Of the Line

by Cheryl_boom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, endgame fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_boom/pseuds/Cheryl_boom
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT FOR ENDGAME**IF YOU DID NOT WATCH ENDGAME DO NOT PROCEED*Due to personal reasons I've elected to ignore canon and rewrite my own stucky ending.





	The End Of the Line

~Bucky~  
“I love you 3,000.” That was his last words to all of us. I didn’t know what to think of that. Do I deserve his love 3,000 times? Probably don’t. We had a funeral for him at the lake near his house. I wanted to stand next to Steve when it happened, but I didn't think I deserved that spot. I wanted to make up and apologize to Stark but again, I probably don’t deserve to do it. I wouldn’t have the chance to anyway. I tried not to blame myself for it like everyone else suggested, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I watched as his old reactor flowed away in the water on a bed of flower. It reminded me of a song Natasha told me. What was it again? “If I die young, bury me in saddle. Lay me down on a bed of roses.” It was too soon.

A week or so gone by, we had to move on and deal with the aftermath. Steve said that he was responsible to take back the stones to exactly where they took them. Sam offered to help but of course, Steve declined. Before he walked into the machine, he turned to me and said “Don’t do anything stupid before I’m back.” I smiled so wide. He remembered. It was where it all started from. I replied “How could I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” He hugged me and went on to his mission. Although they said that they’ve done this before, but I was still worried. I double checked with Banner to make sure that Steve would come back in exactly 5 seconds.

And then he didn't. I panicked. I was starting to think to myself, not again. I am not losing you again. We checked the machine and looked everywhere, but he wasn’t there. I tried my best to hold myself composed but I couldn’t for any longer.

~Steve~  
I went back in the machine, just to put down the stone. And then I saw her standing there. “Just put the stone down and go.” I told myself. But then she saw me.

“Steve?” She asked with a trembling voice. I saw tears watering up in her eyes and I couldn’t help but walk towards her. “Is it really you?”

“Yes, Peggy. It’s me.” I put down the suitcase. “Go on, put on a song. I owe you a dance.” And so she went and dropped the needle.

“You… You are so late.” She squeezed a smile as she gently wrapped her arms around my neck. “I thought you’re never coming back.”

I put my hand on her waist and whispered in her ears “I know. But how could I leave my best girl?” We danced for a while, and then someone else popped into my mind. She noticed right away.  
“Steve, what’s wrong?”

“I… I’m not from this time.” She went silent. “And remember Bucky? He’s alive. Good and well, waiting for me on the other side.”

“Steve,” She pulled away to look me in the eye.

“No, I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave you again.” I tried to smile but my sight was started to blur.

“You have to.” She almost whispered. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but… you don't belong here Steve. Not anymore.” Her fingertips caressed my skin and I planted a kiss on her forehead. “Go. Go back to him.” I closed my eyes and pushed the button. I couldn’t bare looking at her face for a second longer. I knew I would’ve stayed if I did.

The next thing I know, Bucky was right in front of me, worried sick.

“You’ve been gone for a minute. I was worried that…” He paused to look at me but I couldn’t look him in the eye. There was a sick feeling in my gut. “You saw her again, didn’t you?” I heard his breath unsteady. I couldn’t reply. “You were going to stay for her.” There was something in his voice that somehow pained me. “Why didn’t you?”

I collected my thought and looked him in the eyes. “Because then, I would be breaking a promise. I said, I’m with you till the end of the line.”

“But you didn’t break Peggy’s promise?”

“No.” I said, looking firmly into his eyes. “I owed her a dance. But I still owe you a life.”


End file.
